How to React
by Megan6
Summary: Just read the story... Just warning you, this is my first fan fiction
1. The News

Title: How to React  
Chapter: 1  
Summary:  
Just read the story... Just warning you, this is my first fan fiction  
People:  
Logan, Rogue (for now they are not a couple), Jean/Scott, Ororo (Storm), Professor Xavier,  
others  
Reviews:  
Yes please, let me know what you think and I'll keep writing.  
Telepathic thoughts   
A Person's thoughts ' '  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rogue was sitting at her desk when she heard in her head the call, All X-Men to the  
war room. Good thing that she wasn't busy, Professor Xavier knows she gets cranky when she  
is interrupted like that. On her way down, her friend Bobby joined her. Them and Jubilee,  
Kitty, and St. John have been training for the past year and a half. They really haven't done  
much for the team, but have been considered part of the X-Men.   
  
"Hey Bobby! Were you called down to the war room?" Rogue asked her friend.  
"Yeah, what do you think it's about?" Bobby asked in return.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's something big!"  
"Yeah."  
  
When they finally reached the room, the only people there were Professor Xavier,  
Logan, and Scott.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Rogue asked. 'I hope they just didn't want to have a talk.'   
"They are on the way. Have a seat please." Professor said.  
  
Rogue went over and sat by Logan. When she came in the room, she noticed that the  
Professor looked a little upset. She was wondering why.  
  
"Hey Logan, is it just me, or does the Professor look a little worried?" She   
whispered.  
"I don't know. He didn't say anything when I came in." Logan answered, also  
wondering the same thing.  
  
A few minutes later, Kitty, Jubilee, St. John, Jean, and Ororo entered the room.   
Jean sat by Scott, and Ororo came and sat by her could-be sister, Rogue. St. John sat by his   
girlfriend, Kitty, and Jubilee sat by Kitty.  
  
"Thank you for coming down. I'm sorry if I interrupted any of you. But I have just   
found out some very disturbing news," Professor announced. He was met with confused looks.  
"I have just been informed that Magneto is not being held anymore."  
  
Everybody's face went blank except for Logan and Rogue's. Logan looked ready to  
kill or trash anything in his way and Rogue looked terrified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  



	2. The Reaction

Title: How to React  
Chapter: 2  
Summary:  
Just read the story... Just warning you, this is my first fan fiction  
People:  
Logan, Rogue (for now they are not a couple), Jean/Scott, Ororo (Storm), Professor Xavier,  
others  
Reviews:  
Yes please, let me know what you think and I'll keep writing other stories.  
Telepathic thoughts   
A Person's thoughts ' '  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What do you mean? Did he escape? Did he broke out? His trial is in two weeks!   
Or is it cancelled now? I don't-" Rogue was cut off in her little rampage by Professor Xavier.  
"Rogue, dear, please calm down some. I understand how upset you are," he stated.  
  
Ever since Rogue absorbed Magneto, she has seen his ideas for what he has wanted  
to do to the non-mutants. She was so overwhelmed by images, that she was in a coma for a   
week once. When Logan came back five months ago, after eight months in Canada, he helped  
Rogue. Now they were good friends.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" Logan asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't liking   
this. But it did give him a possible chance for revenge. Logan's been bent on it since Magneto   
kidnapped Rogue. He sensed Rogue's nervousness, so he took her hand in his. She looked up   
at him and understood. He was trying to calm her and to keep his anger in control.  
  
"That's why you are all here. I have an idea of where they are, and I got a reading   
from one of the mutants that is working with Magneto. He has some serious plans coming up   
and we need to ruin them now," Professor continued, "You will all go. Rogue will stay behind   
on the jet, and make sure it's ready to take off, and protect the jet. You will then split up   
into two separate groups. Jean, Kitty, Storm, and St. John will go as one team. The other   
team will be Logan, Scott, Jubilee, and Bobby. When you get there, Scott will tell you where   
each group is to go. Now, get suited up and head out. Good luck to all of you and be careful."  
  
After everybody had changed, they headed to the jet. Logan stopped Rogue to   
make sure she was okay.  
  
"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Logan whispered.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you think anybody will come near the jet?" Rogue asked   
nervously.  
"No, I don't think so, but if they do, take this just in case," Logan said as he   
handed her a small gun.  
"Uh, well, um, okay."  
  
On the jet, everybody took their respected seats. Scott piloting, and Rogue   
co-piloting. Next was Storm and Logan. Then Jean and St. John and Jubilee. And in the   
last row was Kitty and Bobby. They all seemed nervous, but none compared to how Rogue felt.   
  
Finally, twenty minutes later, they landed. But, when they opened the door to get   
out, none of them was prepared to see what they saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	3. The Past

Title: How to React  
Chapter: 3  
Summary:  
Just read the story... Just warning you, this is my first fan fiction  
People:  
Logan, Rogue (for now they are not a couple), Jean/Scott, Ororo (Storm), Professor Xavier,  
others  
Reviews:  
Yes please, let me know what you think and I'll keep writing other stories.  
Telepathic thoughts   
A Person's thoughts ' '  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's note: This chapter is to explain what happened a little before, during, and a little   
after Logan's return. This involves all the X-Men (characters). I added this in so that you  
know if anybody has different powers or what has happened in some of their lives. For   
example: Rogue, Jean & Scott, and Logan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 Months Ago  
  
"Mr. Summers, I don't understand," Kitty complained. Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, and  
Rogue stayed behind after class. Mostly because Kitty needed help.  
"What don't you understand?" Scott asked patiently.  
"Everything! I just don't get mechanics. Do you think you could help me   
understand it in any other way?" Kitty asked. Actually, begged.  
"Yeah, come here tomorrow at 8:00a.m."  
"Alright."  
  
When they all left, nobody said anything, but they all noticed that Rogue was   
looking really pale. In fact, she has looked like that for about a month now, and they were   
starting to get really nervous.  
  
"Rogue, girl, have you talked to Dr. Grey-Summers yet? You are so not looking   
good," Jubilee pointed out.  
"No, but I will soon. I promise."  
  
That night, when everybody went to sleep, Rogue had a nightmare. It wasn't a   
normal one though. This time, is was a combination of Magneto's, Logan's, Carol's and one of   
her own. It was so intense, that when Jubilee and Kitty, her two only roommates, tried to   
wake her up, she didn't. Jubilee ran to wake Jean up and Kitty went to wake the Professor up.  
When they reached the girls' room, Jean tried everything to wake the girl up, but she wouldn't!   
She got Scott to carry Rogue down to the med-lab and Jean ran some tests.   
  
"As far as I can tell, Rogue is in a coma. I don't know how or why. But, Professor,  
I think I have an idea. From all the nightmares that Logan had, and the experiences of   
Magneto's life, and Carol all up there, I think that it's too much for her to handle. Maybe if we  
erased some or all of *their* memories from her mind, she may wake up," Jean suggested.  
"They may not be wise. I have another plan and if that does not work, we *well* do   
that," the professor said.  
  
Two weeks later, seven days from when Rogue woke up from her coma, Logan   
arrived.   
  
"Logan, I have to warn you. A few months ago, she accidentally killed a student.   
Her name was Carol. she was badly injured and touched Rogue. Rogue can fly and has super   
strength. But, her state of mind is very weak and not well for her. I believe that if you were   
to touch her once more, the you in her mind may help her beat Magneto and Carol in her head,   
and she won't slip into a coma again," the Professor explained.  
"Whoa, stop right there. You never said anything about her being in that sort of   
danger. If you would have told me that she was in a *coma* I would have been here a hell of   
a lot sooner," Logan said calmly.  
  
After Logan and Professor talked, Logan touched Rogue. After a month, she was   
totally better. After two months, she "switched off" her mutation.  
  
Now  
  
After having Logan's nightmares in her head, and seeing what Magneto has done in the  
past, nothing could be as bad as this.  
  
"Oh, my God! How could he kill them?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
